On a rainy day
by ennalou
Summary: Noriko and Izark spend a day inside their room. Based on the last diary entry in the manga. May contains spoilers


Summary: Noriko and Izark spend a day inside their room.

Disclaimer: From Far Away is made by Kyoko Hikawa.

* * *

Rain was still pouring that afternoon. A young couple did not have any choice but to stay inside their rented room.

A young woman seated on a desk was quietly writing on her diary while her companion was lying on his bed.

_It rained all day today. Izark and I ended up staying in the inn instead of exploring the city as Izark promised me but I don't mind. I love spending quiet times with Izark like this. We don't often get to spend time alone since we started traveling to spread the power of the light. Our constant companions opted to stay behind the previous city we visited although we plan to meet at the next city in a couple of days._

_Izark is lying in the bed adjacent to mine. His eyes are closed but I know he's awake. He let me be when I write here in my diary. He knows how important it is to me that I chronicle my life here. This is not my world but I have learned to love this world and the people here. I miss everyone there of course. In the future, I know in my heart that Izark and I will be able to visit everyone back at earth._

Noriko closed her diary after writing a short entry on her journal. She went to Izark and sat beside him on his bed.

Izark's arm automatically wrapped around Noriko's waist the moment she sat on the bed. He opened his eyes to look at her and smiled. "Are you getting bored?" He asked her. "I know I promised to tour you around this city," Izark said apologetically. "When the rain stops, we'll go out and walk around this city."

"It's not your fault that we weren't able to travel around today," Noriko replied. "It's not like you wanted it to rain today." The moment that idea left her mouth, Noriko looked at Izark suspiciously. "You didn't make it rain today, did you?"

Izark affectionately ruffled Noriko's hair before pulling her gently to lie beside her. "I actually ordered the weather to rain today so that I can spend the whole day inside here with you," Izark replied that earned him a soft smack on his arm from the woman spooned to him.

"I don't mind even if it rains all day again tomorrow," Noriko said as she turned around to face Izark. She affectionately brushed a hair away from his forehead so that she can clearly look in his eyes. "I would love to stay here with you all day."

Izark leaned towards Noriko to give her a kiss on her lips. This show of affection elicited a blush from Noriko that made Izark chuckle. She pouted slightly when she heard him laugh. Although they have been together for quite a while now, she still couldn't help but blush sometimes.

He kissed her again just to erase the pout that has crossed her lovely face. He sometimes loved to tease Noriko just to see her reaction. She was always so honest in her reactions to his teasing. She trusted him completely that she did not guard her emotions when she was with him. That's what he loved about her. She never held any of her self back at him. She was always so giving and loving.

Part of him was thankful though that he was the Skydemon and he met a wonderful soul such as Noriko's. But sometimes he wondered, had he not been the Skydemon would he still be able to meet Noriko and felt this contentment?

"Izark?" Noriko called him concern written all over her face. "Are you okay? Do you not feel well?"

"I'm fine Noriko. Just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" She persisted.

"Thinking of how lucky I am that I have met you." Izark said to her.

"I'm the lucky one because I met you to love and protect me."

"We're both lucky then because we have each other." Izark tightly wrapped his arms around the woman who meant the world to him. "I love you."

Noriko snuggled into his embrace and gave a gently sigh. "I love you too."

The couple fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

AN: I got this idea while reading the last entry in the Epilogue of the manga. I wanted more sweet Noriko-Izark interaction in the manga so I opted to just write one myself. Wrote this at 12:45 in the morning. Caffeine still running in my blood stream, keeping me awake.


End file.
